


Why the Sun Rises

by AthenaMuze



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMuze/pseuds/AthenaMuze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz recounts to Jemma the story of how the sun came to rise. </p>
<p>“You see, the sun used to live in the sky. She was the most amazing thing. She was brilliant and lovely. Just a gentle touch from her would warm everyone in her vicinity. She was the embodiment of life; she encouraged growth. Her mere presence inspired those around her to blossom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Sun Rises

“It was dark. Dark like no one has never known before, the inky black of a black hole, a night sky without stars. And that is exactly what it was. The sun had gone, sunk, and no one was sure if it would return.”

She is the only thing in the room aside from him. Cross legged on the floor, demure, the embodiment of grace and loveliness. She gazes at him, enraptured, waiting for the next bit of prose to fall from his lips.

“You see, the sun used to live in the sky. She was the most amazing thing. She was brilliant and lovely. Just a gentle touch from her would warm everyone in her vicinity. She was the embodiment of life; she encouraged growth. Her mere presence inspired those around her to blossom. Of course, there were those who could only be jealous of this great beauty. One, in particular, sought out a way to destroy the sun. He was known only as the great destroyer. There, too, were those who favored the sun. The moon adored the sun. He circled around her in hopes of protecting and remaining close to her. In return, the sun would lend some of her light, her joy to the moon.”

He is anxious while he speaks, the room is confined, claustrophobic. He takes a breath and tries to remain calm. But as he speaks, he can’t help but notice that water has begun leaking into the small space. It is tiny, hardly noticeable. Yet the presence of the dark liquid seeping in bothers him. She smiles up at him as he speaks, contentment defined. He focuses on her and is suddenly calm. 

“The sun and the moon were bonded, they worked well together. While one would provide sustenance, the other relief. The pair became intertwined and inseparable. There was a comfort to them, a confidence and completion of the individuals. Their favorite thing was to play a game of tag. The moon would chase the sun across the sky, while the sun raced ahead and then behind him. But the great destroyer was jealous of the sun and moon.”  
The room has begun to genuinely fill with water, but she continues to focus on him. He can see hints of panic in her eyes. Still she seems determined, and when she locks eyes with him, she is again sure of herself. He fumbles with an item in his hand, passing it around his fingers, absently toying with it. 

“The great destroyer was angry and jealous of what the sun and the moon had. He was determined to do something to cause suffering for them. He began to look for ways to stifle the sun and moon. He built a box to capture them in; it was a strong, small box. He knew it would do the trick. The destroyer then asked if he could join the two friends in their games. The companions were good natured and jovial, and agreed to let him join. As the sun dove past the horizon, she headed straight into the box, trapped. The moon was close behind and even though he saw her fate, he had no choice and he tumbled in behind her.”

The water in the room is now playfully darting over their laps. Putting the trinket into his pocket, he takes a deep breath and stands. He helps her do the same. They lean against the wall of the room, holding hands and gazing at one another while he continues to tell the tale. Somewhere far off they can hear the sound of a slow and steady beeping.

“But the moon saw that the great destroyer was up to something. So as he was falling into the box, he grappled with the evil creature and came away with a piece of him.  
The moon and the sun were now trapped and the great destroyer threw the box as far as he could into the ocean, where it sank to the sandy floor. The world turned dark. The box was the only thing alive with light. But as it was buried in the depths of the ocean, only the moon was able to enjoy the radiance of the sun. Yet the sun was not meant to be confined in such a way, and the water of the ocean threatened to put her out. The moon was terrified and distraught, but he knew what he had to do.”

Now up to their waists, the inky blackness covers everything in the small space. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the item once again. The beeping sound has begun to echo throughout the room. Sometimes the room flashes with sudden illumination and then plunges back into darkness. He does his best to ignore his surroundings. He focuses instead on her face, she grounds him, and he continues with the tale. 

“The moon took the piece of the destroyer he tore from the monster and held it up high. It was small and dark and made to destroy things. It was the opposite of the sun, and if she were to hold it, it would likely devour her. Yet the moon only gained his light from the sun, so he was able to wield the piece like the weapon it was. He smashed the piece against the wall of the box and, as he did, the wall broke into pieces and the water from the ocean rushed in. The sun began to rise rapidly to the surface and burst out of the ocean back into the sky, where she belonged.”

“But what of the moon?”

“The moon had no light without the sun. He remained at the bottom of the ocean. He was happy knowing he helped his beloved sun return and spread her light throughout the world.”

“No! I reject that premise, that is not fair! The sun would not just leave the moon on the ocean floor. She would take him with her back into the sky! He’s her best friend!”

He looks at her longingly, tears in his eyes. The water is now up to their biceps. The small room is beginning to fall apart under the enormous pressure of the water. The beeping is louder and the flashes more frequent.

“You’re more than that, Jemma.”

And he places his trinket in her hands as she drifts upward.

And the room is white and sterile, the beeping ever present. Someone is beside him, she is holding his hand and calling his name. She leans in close, so close that he can feel her breath against the side of his cheek. 

“Fitz! Oh, thank god you’re awake…”

**Author's Note:**

> Created for FitzSimmons Secret Valentine 2015 for Rebecca (drdanielfaraday on Tumblr). The prompt was this: She leaned in close, so close that he could feel her breath against the side of his cheek.
> 
> Comments are like candy, and I have a sweet tooth. Thank you!!!


End file.
